Nine
Nine, also known as Arata Kokonoe is, along with his childhood friend and fellow experiment subject, Twelve, co-member of the terrorist duo known to the public as "Sphinx". Nine, along with Twelve, were orphans chosen by government officials for their high intellect and taken to an undisclosed location only known as the Settlement. They were used, along with several other orphans, as test subjects for an experimental drug that increase the intellect and sensitivity of the users, however, at the price of the mental increase, the bodies of the users deteriorate at a much faster rate which results in an early death. Knowing of their inevitable fate and not willing to live under their current conditions, Nine ignites a fire within the building and escaped along with Twelve into the wilderness; the Settlement survived the fire and continued their experiments. The two orphans spent years living underground before starting their philosophical propaganda. Nine and Tweleve were responsible for the theft of weapons-grade plutonium (which later turned out to be an atomic bomb) from a reprocessing plant in Aomori, as well as a series of terrorist attacks in Tokyo, including the destruction of one of the Tokyo Metropolitan Government Towers using thermite bombs, as well as a number of bombs planted throughout the city, whose locations are always described in a riddle posted on an online video sharing website, in order wake up the world and expose the truth of Japanese governemnt's connection to the science experiment which gave them, along with the orphans who died from the drug, their inevitable fate. In spite of their massive amounts of destruction of public property, Nine and Twelve attempt to avoid civilian casualties, often manipulating the situation so the target building evacuated before it is destroyed. In spite of this, Nine owns a handgun, suggesting he will use lethal force if given no other options. Battle vs. Johan Liebert and Shogo Makishima (by SPARTAN 119) Apartment of Shogo Makishima, Shinjuku, Tokyo, 12:00 midnight local time Shogo Makishima sat at his laptop in his apartment, on the 26th floor of a large apartment building in central business district of Tokyo. He happened to know of a terrorist who had gotten a hold of a nuclear device, one that would be integral to his plans. But first, he had to eliminate the terrorist, and another who also sought to steal the weapon for himself. After scanning through his laptop, watch hacked security footage for hours, he had found what he was looking for, the location of one of his targets, a teenage genius turned terrorists known as "Nine", or Arata Kokonoe. 15 minutes later, Payphone, streets of Shinjuku Using what had to be the last pay phone still operating in Shinjuku, in this day and age of smartphones, Shogo Makishima made a phone call. Sure, he could have hacked his phone to make himself anonymous, but with this pay phone in easy walking distance, it seemed like a waste of time to the pragmatic Shogo. Shogo spoke into the receiver and said, "Hello, I would like to give an anonymous tip regarding the whereabouts of the the terror suspect known as "Sphinx Number 1...". Shogo gave the exact information about Nine's hideout, though leaving out the details about the hiding place of the nuke. 12 hours later, abandoned video arcade, Shinjuku, Tokyo Detective Shibazaki held his service revolver with the barrel in the air, standing in stack position behind a group of Special Assault Team officers armed with MP5 submachine guns and Benelli M4 shotguns. The lead SAT officer shot the lock on the door with a doorbreacher shotgun shell, and then kicked it down. The point man burst into the room, only for his chest to strike a tripwire. Thankfully, the tripwire activated only a smoke grenade, which filled the room a thick black smoke. "What the hell was that?!", one of the officer yelled "Probably ome kind of smoke grenade rigged to go off whenever someone tried to enter", Detective Shibazaki said, "All SAT units, fall back, EOD teams, sweep the building for any further devices!" Four hours earlier, home of Shunzo Mamiya, Tokyo Shunzo Mamiya looked on in terror as the mysterious blonde-haired man pointed his CZ-75 handgun at him. "W...ww... what do you want? Take any anything you want, just don't hurt me!", Mamiya said, assuming it to be a robbery. "What I want is information", Johan Liebert asked, not taking the gun off of Mamiya, "You were associated with the Athena Plan, weren't you. During you time with the project, you were in contact with those formerly affliateed with the organization known as Kinderheim 511?" Shunzo Mamiya stared in Johan's piercing blue eyes. There was something about this man that terrified him to core, a look of purest malice, coupled with the feeling that, somehow he already knew... or perhaps, more as though it were impossible to lie to him. "The Athena Project was intended to use an experimental drug to increase the mental facilities of the already gifted, if you like, to create a person with superhuman mental capabilities. Some of the people we had contact with were part of a similar East German project in the 1970s known as Kinderheim 511... In spite of early successes, the drug was quickly shown to cause physical deterioration of the subject's bodies- they died within two years, all except three of them....". "And these three.... is this one of them?", Johan asked, showing Mamiya a photograph. "Yes... I think so... I mean it's not possible to tell for sure, but the subject of the photo looks a lot subject number nine, formerly an orphan named Arata Kokonoe." "Thank you for the information", Johan said, before squeezing the trigger on the pistol, firing a single shot, right between Mamiya's eye's, killing him instantly. 12:30 PM, local time, alleyway in Shinjuku, Tokyo The terrorists known as Nine, or Sphinx Number One to the public fled through an alleyway in Tokyo, desperately trying to get away from the abandoned arcade that was their now-compromised hideout. Then, he would go to where the "package" was hidden, and ensure it was still secure. After that, he had to find Twelve and Lisa. Suddenly, a black car pulled up, blocking the exit to the alleyway. The windows rolled down to reveal two figures, one of them holding a Minebea PM9 submachine gun, and the other a Type-54 handgun. The two Yakuza assassins both opened fire. Twelve was forced to dive around a corner, in to an alcove associated with a side door to a building. Bullets whizzed by him as he removed an item from the backpack of equipment he had take from the arcade. The item in question was an M26 fragmentation grenade. Twelve pulled the pin on the grenade and tossed it under the car. The driver realized what had happened, and tried to drive away, but the grenade detonated before the car had made it two feet, right under the gas tank. The vehicle went up in a ball of flames, killing all occupants. Twelve fled the scene, disappearing into a crowd on the main streets. 3:30 PM local time, hiding place of the stolen nuclear warhead, Tokyo, Japan Nine entered the building that hid the nuclear warhead he had stolen from the reprocessing plant at Aomori. To his relief, the device was still there... or at least the case holding it was. As Nine got close, however, he realized something was wrong, the case appeared to have been tampered with. Nine opened the case, to reveal not the stolen warhead, but four blocks of C-4 plastic explosive. As he opened the case, a timer was activated. It ticked down... Three... Two... One...then, Nine knew no more as the bomb exploded in a flash of fire, killing him instantly. (Nine eliminated) Meanwhile, an abandoned warehouse in the Tokyo docks, hiding place of Shogo Makishima and the stolen warhead. Shogo Makishima hid the nuclear warhead among some old shipping containers in the warehouse. it would do for tonight, until he managed to take care of some... unfinished business. 11:30 PM local time, the next night, Dockyards, Tokyo, Japan. Johan Liebert walked into the disused warehouse designated by his mysterious contact. The Yakuza having failed to eliminate his target, Johan decided to take matters into his own hands, but first, he had to find the current location of his targets. This contact claimed to have that information. As Johan was about to enter the building, he noticed that the light of a streetlight filtering in through a window cause a thin wire to shine with reflected light. This was clearly a tripwire. Shogo Makishima watched from the shadows as his target turned to leave. Shogo raised his double-barreled shotgun and fire a single shot. The shot struck Johan's left arm, causing him to momentarily clutch it in pain, before drawing his Beretta and firing at Shogo. Shogo took cover behind a shipping container as four shots from Johan's pistol bounced off the side of the container. Shogo retaliated with his shotgun, but missed. Johan jumped over the tripwire and gave chase around the corner of the shipping container. His adversary was using a double-barrel shotgun- he had to reload and would be vulnerable. Or so Johan though. But as he turned the corner of the stack of shipping crates, Johan was greeted by the fist of Shogo Makishima knocking the gun out of his hand, sending it flying several feet way. Johan tried to retaliate, swinging his fist forward at Shogo's face, but Shogo grabbed his wrist and threw him over his shoulder judo style. Johan was flat on his back, looking Shogo, who now wielded a straight razor right in the eye. Johan laughed darkly, and ran his finger across his neck. The message was clear: "Go ahead, kill me, if you've got the balls!" Shogo slashed the razor across Johan's throat, killing him in a spray of blood. As he saw his blood drain from his body, Johan's last thoughts were: "I killed everyone from Kinderheim 511, and the Czech project as well... Even if I didn't get a hold of the nuke and end myself in the blaze of glory I planned, I now disappear, leaving no trace of my existence. I suppose this means... I won..." (Johan Liebert eliminated) Shogo Makishima turned his back on his dead foe, and claimed the nuke for his own, ready to use it for his own anarchistic agenda. WINNER: Shogo Makishima SECOND: Johan Liebert THIRD: Nine Expert's Opinion Shogo won this battle royale of the genius killers because he had the widest range of skills, from explosives, to computer hacking, to martial arts. While lacking in the sheer charisma of Johan or having quite the level of explosive knowledge of Nine, Shogo's balance of skills, as well as his computer hacking skills won the victory. To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Category:Warriors Category:Anime/Manga Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Asian Warriors Category:Japanese Warriors Category:Oriental Warriors Category:Modern Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Criminal Warriors Category:Anti-Villain Warriors Category:Child Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors